Cuando lo supe
by Abadeer
Summary: Después de todo lo ocurrido esa tarde, después de los momentos tan extraños y al mismo tiempo divertidos que pasamos y justo un poco antes de que mi mente bromeara conmigo fue Cuando lo supe...
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Lo supe…

Bleach~ IchiRuki

Bleach NO me pertenece, todos los derechos para Tite Kubo. Ñam ñam ñam :v

Recuerdo bien ese día, fue el día en que nos dejaron plantados. La profesora de historia nos dejo un trabajo, era en equipos de 8, asi que como es costumbre nos juntamos todos para hacerlo (Tatsuki, Inue, Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro, Keigo, Rukia y yo), pero no pudimos terminarlo en clase, asi que acordamos hacerlo el fin de semana. Nos llevo un tiempo acordar bien donde nos reuniríamos para terminar el dichoso trabajo; casualmente nadie queria que fuera en su casa.

- En la mia no, Ryuken se pone de genio cuando llevo mucha gente a casa.

- Bromeas? Tu eras un antisocial antes de juntarte con nosotros.

- Cállate Kurosaki! 8| hay mejores cosas por que discutir, Inue-san podemos ir a tu casa?.- Uryu se puso algo nervioso al preguntarle eso a Inue, pero recupero rápido la compostura, si no lo conociera pensaría que el...

- Etto, mi casera dijo que debo desocupar la casa un día, por reparaciones, no va a ser posible que vayamos allí, Gomen nee chicos.

- Descuida Inue, que hay de los demás?

- Tatsuki-chan dijo que no podría, Azano-san dijo que su hermana es un demonio, crees que Kuchiki -san deba exorcizarla y enviarla a la sociedad de almas O: ?

- No creo que se refiriera a eso Inue-san ' - '

- Yuukata, Kurosaki-kun que hay de tu casa?.- Cuando me pregunto eso agacho un poco la mirada y cambio un poco de color.

- No lo creo, no hay espacio.- mentira, la verdad es que no tenia ganas de limpiar, por que de que entran entra, si puede soportar a mas de la mitad de los capitanes del sereitei mas sus tenientes* puede aguantar lo que sea.

- Y si nos vemos en algún otro sitio, podríamos hacerlo en un lugar que no sea casa de nadie.- rukia, que hasta ese momento permanecia callada hablo y dijo algo que por bobo que parezca no se le había ocurrido a nadie.

- Que buena idea kuchiki-san, pero en donde nos veríamos, alguna idea Kurosaki?

- Y por que debo ser yo el que debe dar ideas?

- Lo siento Kurosaki, olvide que tu cerebro no daba para mas.

- Cállate gafitas ¬ ¬

- creo que por la Plaza central hay un sitio con mesas grandes, es algo así como una cafetería, pero tiene espacio para trabajar.

- Genial y donde queda eso?

- Bueno, Kurosaki-kun, esta frente al parque Yomura, a lado de la plaza central, se llama "coffe &' Pape"

- Oh lo conosco!.- chilló Rukia algo emocionada.

- En serio?

- SII! Igual tú es el sitio que esta junto a la tienda que vende el peluche de Chappy Gold Collection, él que no quisiste comprarme, idiota ¬¬

- Y quien te crees que eres para quitarme mi dinero para comprar peluches de conejos estupidos!?

- No pretendía quitártelo, Baka, sería un regalo, de ti para mi.

- Ni que fueras mi novia ¬ ¬' y aunque lo fueras igual no te lo compraría.

- y quien quiere serlo? Solo dame para comprar el peluche, bastardo!

- Pues para que veas hay muchas chicas en el instituto que se morirían por serlo, cierto Inue?.- No se por que dije eso, pero lo dije, ella fruncio el seño y luego se sonrió un poco, con esa tipica sonrisa ladeada.

- eetto, Kurosaki-Kun yo... - Inue cambiaba de un pálido rosa a un rojo charmander, ni idea de por que lo hacia, al parecer le apeno que pidiera su opinión.

-Bien, basta de niñerías. Kurosaki, no es adecuado hablarle así a kuchiki-san, además, sino quieres que ella sea tu novia no era necesario sacar el tema.- Ishida se acomodo sus gafas, no sin antes mirarme de esa forma extraña como cuando insinúa algo.

- de que mierda hablas Ishida? Como sea, no comprare el patético juguete, si tanto te molesta que le diga eso a Rukia cómpraselo tú.

- Tal vez debería hacerlo.- Eso si me agarro de bajada, que insinuaba? Estupido Ishida.

El sábado llegó, era hora de ir al sitio acordado, en realidad íbamos algo tarde, 15 minutos únicamente, yo estaba en la sala, esperándola, por alguna razón se estaba tardando en bajar mas de lo común.

-Rukia quieres apurarte? vamos tarde!

-Cállate imbecil, fuiste tu quien se tardo casi media hora en la ducha.

- Tenia cosas que hacer!

-En el baño? Mejor no me digas lo que hacías, cochino. (en la imaginación de rukia: *Ichigo en la ducha jugando con jabones y cepillos de dientes*

- N-no planeaba decírtelo! que clase de cosas piensas que hago en el baño!? ¬/v/¬ (Imaginación de Ichigo: *Él y manuela en una cita*)

- Tu sabes bien lo que haces, Pervertido! (Pervertido fue el primer insulto que se le ocurrió).

- P-po por eso mismo se que no es lo que tu piensas, enana, tu eres la pervertida! (Lo que realmente ocurrió: *aparición de los primeros bellos faciales de ichigo [Estaba sacándolos con la pincita de cejas que le presto Tatsuki*] Apúrate enana, se hace mas tarde.

- Ya voy, estupido, no puedes dejar de gritar un momento?.- Ella bajo las escaleras rápido, cuando me di cuenta estaba a mi lado, lucia bien, traía puesto un pequeño vestido blanco, de tela ligera, con manga de esas que parecen globito y un escote muy lindo, espera lindo? quee diablos!, que rayos hago mirando el escote de la enana, tampoco es como si hubiera mucho que ver allí, aunque su pecho es muy blanco y su piel se ve suave, e-el vestido, emm no es de yuzu, ¿lo compro?.

- Qué me ves, baka?

- n-nada, ese vestido es nuevo?

- este? (tomando el vestidito por el vuelo y halándolo levente hacia enfrente) Ishida me lo regalo, lo envió esta mañana, dijo que podía usarlo hoy.

- Que Ishida que? Por que ese imbecil te regala cosas eh enana?.- Explote, no me gusta para nada la idea que Uryu le envié cosas a Rukia, un vestido? por que diablos le envió un vestido? y además uno tan corto. (le quedaba a mitad de la pierna). Estupido Uryu pervertido, me las pagara ese bastardo.

- No lo se, pero es un lindo vestido, no tenia que ponerme, aunque aun me pregunto como hizo Ishida para adivinar mis medidas :s

- Es un bastardo, un pervertido

- De que rayos hablas ichigo? Ishida no hizo mas que darme un obsequio, umm crees que el quiera que sea su novia?

-Q-uee? por que dices eso?

- Bueno ayer tu dijiste que no me regalabas cosas por que no era tu novia, pero Ishida dijo que el podría regalarme algo, así que quizá el quiere que yo sea su novia, si eso debe ser! :D

- Tsk! .- No pude evitar voltear el rostro hacia otro lado, salimos de casa rumbo a la cafetería-estudio, en el camino estuvo todo muy silencioso hasta que Rukia, que iba haciendo caras, como tratando de adivinar algo se detuvo y me pregunto:

- Oye Ichigo.- me detuve junto a ella y la mire de soslayo.- Que es una Novia?

- Estas bromeando? Es imposible que no lo sepas enana.

-Pues no lo se, ¡Y deja de llamarme enana!

- Acaso en el sereitei no hay Novias y novios?

- ya te dije que no se que es eso!

- es, son, es cuando dos personas emm salen y hacen cosas juntos, pasan mucho tiempo el uno con el otro y...

- Entonces tu y yo somos novios, por que dijiste antes que no lo éramos? :/

- Noo! no lo somos.

-Pero hacemos todo eso, incluso a veces dormimos juntos

-o/o P-pero no es asi los novios son...

- E ishida y yo, e inue, incluso keigo, todos somos Novios :D

- No Rukia! lo entendiste todo mal

- Tu no me explicas bien ¬¬

- Los novios son, son, como esposos sin casarse, se toman de la mano y se besan en los labios, además comparten muchas cosas, vínculos especiales, amor o a veces solo cariño.

- Besarse en los labios.. como en los mangas Shoujo. En la Soul Society no hay nada así, o al menos no que yo haya escuchado, las personas del sereitei se comprometen y luego se casan, pero no se les dice novios o asi, si fuera asi yo me enteraría.

- Estas loca! Renji me dijo que Rangiku-san era novia de Gin, y uso exactamente la palabra "Novia"

- Renji te miente.

Dio por terminada la conversación. No logre entender, en realidad no sabia lo que eso significaba o estaba fingiendo? No lo sé, continuamos caminando hasta llegar al café cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar...

-Moshi, moshi; Eh? cómo que no vendrán?

- Qué ocurre Ichigo?

- Espera Rukia esta de latosa. Cállate unos diez segundos enana; Si sigo aquí, de acuerdo, si si, pero mas vale que lleven algo el lunes, si si, bien, adiós.

- Quién era? y por diablos me llamas enana cada dos segundos?

- No es cada dos segundos, no seas dramática!. Era Mizuiro, dijo que él y Keigo no podrán ir a lo de la tarea.

- ohh, ya veo. Continuemos.

- Así de fácil? Ni siquiera vas a molestarte un poco?

- Que quieres que haga tarado? Si no pudieron venir sus razones tendrán.- ella tenía razón, yo andaba muy susceptible últimamente. Ahora lo que importaba era llegar a tiempo y no hacer esperar a los otros.

El local estaba casi desierto. Eran ya las 5 y media de la tarde y no había señales de nadie, Rukia y yo llevábamos casi una hora alli sentados, esperando, una ronda de Frappés después sonó de nuevo mi celular, esta vez, a petición de (Obligado por) Rukia, puse el altavoz.

- Moshi moshi

- eetto, Kurosaki-kun?

- Inue, por que aún no llegan?

- eetto, Tatsuki y yo hemos quedado con la casera para hacer las reparaciones de la casa, es urgente, en verdad de no ser por eso yo, yo jamás habría plantado a Kurosaki-kun.

- Umm descuida Inue, esta Tatsuki alli?

- e-eh si, quieres que te la pase? u/u

- No, no es necesario, gracias por avisar Inue.- Hora y media tarde ¬ ¬ pero gracias.

- emm Kurosaki-kun

- Dime Inue

- Sado-kun llamo, dice que tampoco podrá ir

- Tampoco Chad? ¡Demonios!

- Pero Ishida-kun dijo que él si irá, pero que llegará tarde, como a las eh, a las... ahh si, como a las 8, por que surgió algo importante en la clínica, dice que por favor lo esperen ^w^

- Si , Gracias Inue, adiós. ((Beep)) Lo va a esperar su puta madre. :|

- Cálmate Ichigo, recuerda que debemos hacer la instalación cuanto antes e Ishida tiene la pieza que nos falta, tendremos que esperarlo quieras o no.

- Que vaya el a mi casa mañana.

- ishida viaja esta noche y regresa el lunes en la madrugada, no nos daría tiempo.

- Como carajos sabes tú eso, eh enana?

- como crees? Él me dijo, imbecil.

- Pues yo no voy a quedarme aquí a esperarlo hasta las ocho ¬ ¬

- pretendes que me quede yo aquí sola a esperarlo?

- que? La señorita tiene miedo? No puedes quedarte, eh Rukia?

- Puedo y lo haré, lárgate si quieres, engreído estupido, ¡Idiota!

y fue así como después que de que ella dijo que se quedaba me quede yo también, no podía dejarla allí sola, se que ella es fuerte y puede cuidarse, pero se que Uryu es un patán aprovechado, nunca se sabe que puede esconder detrás de esas gafas ¬ ¬


	2. Divertidamente tenso

**Bleach NO me pertence bla bla bla, Tite kubo rules.**

- que? La señorita tiene miedo? No puedes quedarte, eh Rukia?

- Puedo y lo haré, lárgate si quieres, engreído estupido, ¡Idiota!

y fue así como después que de que ella dijo que se quedaba me quede yo también, no podía dejarla allí sola, se que ella es fuerte y puede cuidarse, pero se que Uryu es un patán aprovechado, nunca se sabe que puede esconder detrás de esas gafas ¬ ¬

-Ichigo, estoy aburrida!

- y qué diablos quieres que haga enana? No soy tu bufón.

- ummm este sitio esta desierto, y según el letrero cierran hasta las 10.

- aja y?

-Olvídalo, tarado.

Se veía rara, creo que jamás había estado tanto tiempo quieta en un solo lugar, es decir, no era la primera vez que ella y yo quedábamos solos en algún sitio para comer o cosas así, pero generalmente se la pasaba de preguntona, cuestionándome por cosas del mundo humano, esta vez ni eso hizo.

Pasaron los segundos, minutos y horas, y el reloj aún no pasaba de las 6:25. No lo soporte, ¿Por qué rayos no decía nada?, solo estaba allí sentada frente a mi, mirando como escurrían gotitas de agua por el vaso de su segundo Frappé, comenzó a dibujar garabatos sobre el vaso empañado, fue suficiente… deje el dinero en la mesa, la tome de la muñeca y la lleve a rastras hasta a fuera del local.

-Ouch! Se puede saber que carajo haces idiota!?

- ….

-Ichigo sueltame! ¡Me lastimas!.- Eso me sorprendio. De cuando acá ella era tan "Delicada".

-Vamos.

- a dónde?

- Dijiste que estabas aburrida, no?

- si, pero..-camine sujetándole la muñeca, ella se movía impulsada por mi propio movimiento. ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Hey, Ichigo!, ¡oyee, espera ! No se….

- Confía en mi, quieres?

Guardó silencio, dejo de tensarse y comenzó a caminar junto a mi, a mi paso. No estaba seguro de si debía soltar su muñeca, lo más razonable sería que si, es decir, no soy muuuy afectuoso ni me agrada el contacto humano, salvo claro con mis hermanas, mi familia [excluyendo al viejo pervertido ¬_¬] pero había algo que me hacía querer sujetarla incluso con más fuerza…

- y cuando pretendes soltarme?

-eh? .- me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

- No soy un bebe, Ichigo, puedo caminar sola! ¬ ¬

- eh, disculpa. – suavicé el agarre y ella se soltó.

- Que tienes Ichigo? Te noto extraño :/

- No es nada.- dije volteando mi rostro una vez más.- Camina.

Honestamente no sabía con exactitud hacia donde la llevaba, solo seguí caminando y ella me seguía a mí, baje el ritmo de mi caminar y ella hizo lo mismo, ¡Demonios! No se me ocurría realmente a donde llevarla, comenzaba a ser desesperante, ¿no se supone que la mejor opción sería ir a tomar un café? Ya era tarde, una película sería algo muy comprometedor, y más comida no sonaba nada atractivo. Giré mi cabeza, tratando de encontrar un buen sitio, la mire de soslayo, parecía sospechar que yo no tenía ni idea de a donde ir, pero no dijo nada, entre mi desesperación, pude voltear hacía un sitio iluminado, era una plaza comercial, mi salvación: "Atharia"

-¡Llegamos!.- Le dije deteniéndome frente al lugar, con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es Atharia

- ¿ Y qué es eso? Baka

- Deja de insultetearme enana idiota, tú eres la que quería un sitio divertido.

- Yo no veo nada divertido aquí!

- Entra

-Pero…

-¡Que entres te digo!

- Pudrete ¬ ¬

-Oi! Rukia! A donde vas?.- La condenada mujer se empezó a alejar, ¡Con lo que me costo encontrar un buen sitio! Ahora se friega y se queda conmigo.

La alcancé y la tome por los hombros, ella dio un brinquito por que la tome por sorpresa, la gire sin dejarla despegar los píes del suelo, y la obligue a entrar. Su reacción fue en si exagerada, pero honestamente era lo que yo esperaba.

-¡Sugoi! Es, es genial! Ichigo! Hay muchas luces! Es es ¿Qué es? Oh! Mira! Oh! Cuantos sonidos!.- No pude evitar sonreír ante su reacción, es que en verdad me gusta verla así, con esa actitud tan inocente, real, su autentica curiosidad me agrada, ver la sorpresa e interés en sus ojos me hace feliz, me sorprende siempre con algo nuevo al sorprenderse a si misma, y por mucho me gusta más ser yo quien la sorprenda.

-Es Atharia, una tienda de video juegos, antes solía venir aquí a pasar el rato.

- Mira Ichigo! Esa lucecita parpadea! Ahhh… espera, Son como las cajas negras con controles que tienes en casa, cierto?

-Esas se llaman consolas, y si, es parecido, solo que a mayor escala y versiones más viejas.

- Y se juegan como las de casa?

-Algunos, otros son diferentes, como ese de aya, en ese debes disparar, o este otro, debes golpear los muñecos con un mazo. ¿Cuál quieres jugar primero?

- Hay demasiados! Ese ichigo!.- Chilló Rukia apuntando una maquina de Hockey de mesa..- como puede mantenerse la fichita en el aire? :o

- Haha, aguarda aquí iré a comprar las fichas.

- Qué? Esto cuesta?

- Obvio enana, aquí nada es gratis

-Pero yo no tengo más dinero Ichigo.

-Estas de broma? Siempre me revientas. Yo te los pago (como siempre), ahorita vuelvo.

Minutos después regrese y la encontre fascinada viendo jugar a unos niños.

- Veo que te diviertes.

- Esto es genial! Compraste las fichas?

-Si.

- Yo la meto! Ya vi como se hace! ;)

Estuvimos jugando por varío rato, tuve que explicarle todos los juegos, para mi fortuna aprendió muy rápido, aunque honestamente hirió mi orgullo varías veces, sobre todo en las maquinas de hockey y las de pelea, yo demostré tener mejor puntería, la humillé en todos los juegos de armas, tiros y de carreras.

Dieron las 7:50, aún quedaba tiempo para un último juego, como quisimos ser justos nos íbamos turnando la elección del juego y le tocó a ella decidir cuál sería el último de la noche. Únicamente nos faltaban 2 por jugar, ya nos habíamos jugado una vez cada uno de los juegos de los dos pisos del local, los que quedaban era la estupida y gigante maquina de baile y una mesa de billar. La maquina de baile brillaba a todo lo que daba, sonaba con esas cancioncillas pegajosas, algo me decía que ella elegiría esa estupida maquina! ¬ ¬. La miró, entre más la veía mas incrementaban mis nervios, era capaz de incluso decir "Ya vamonos" con tal de no montarme a esa cosa; sus pequeños silencios y los giros de su cabeza me traían malos augurios, de repente dejo de mirar nada y jalo levemente la manga de mi camisa, me miro con ojitos brillosos y dijo:

-¿Cuál es ese Ichigo? Juguémoslo! (:

- Este? De acuerdo.- Fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que ella eligió jugar billar, honestamente creí que me obligaría a subir a la maquina boba de cancioncitas.

Fui con el encargado, me pasó dos tacos y me dijo que podía tomar las bolas del contenedor bajo la mesa, las acomode y le expliqué a Rukia por qué debían acomodarse de esa forma. Le expliqué en que consistía el juego y todo lo referente, le pase un taco, use el mío para mostrarle como hacerlo pero había un problema: Ella no podía tomarlo ni empujarlo bien.

-Ahhh! No puedo.- Dijo con desesperación.- Estupido palo! ¡Haz que entren las bolas en los agujeros! Ahhh como diablos no aprendí el Bankai, Taco de porquería! D:

- Tranquila Rukia, si te desesperas solo lograrás… ahhh ¡Cuidado Enana!.- Ella terminó lanzando por el aire la bola blanca.- ¡Casi me matas!

- Es este palo tonto!

- Tsk! Espera, lo haces mal.

- O-oyee que estas…?.o/o – Me acerque y me puse detrás de ella para mostrarle como tomar el taco, me incline un poco, casi sobre su espalda, haciendo con mi peso que ella hiciera lo mismo, se tensó un poco, pude notarlo, eso hizo que yo me tensará también, traté de ignorarlo y seguir con las lecciones.

-De esta manera Rukia. No así, relájate, no te pongas tan tiesa!

- e-espera, hago lo que puedo ¡No me pidas qque me relaje! Idiota.- el "Idiota" lo dijo mas suave, casi como un suspiro, intento relajarse, se movió un poco debajo de mi, exhalo y lo intento de nuevo.

En todo su ajetreo bajo mis brazos y mi pecho no pude evitar sentir su aroma, tenue e intenso, mirar la piel blanca de su nuca, y el olor de su cabello, comencé a sentirme extraño, un calor se incrementaba en mi pecho y algunas partes de mi espalda sentían escalofríos, me marie, o al menos es la única forma que encuentro de describir eso que sentí. Un enorme deseo de acariciar su pelo y palpar su piel se apoderaron de mí… tenía que evitarlo, no podía hacer algo así….

- Es incomodo

- Qué dijiste?

- Eres muy pequeña, hacer esto es incomodo

- Incomodo?

- Si. Ya pasan de las 8, deberíamos ir a donde Ishida . Seguimos otro día, te parece?

- umm de acuerdo… Ichigo?

- Si?

- Nada olvídalo.

Caminamos en silencio de regreso al café. Estaba cerrado. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas del parque que se encontraba enfrente y comenzamos a charlar de cosas sin sentido, de repente Rukia se puso algo sería.

-Ichigo yo… te incomodo?.- Su pregunta me desoriento, a que se refería con "incomodar"? noto acaso el sentido en que lo dije hace un rato, o ella pensaría que yo…

- a que te refieres?

- no estoy segura, es solo que… has estado raro.

- ra-raro? Yo? no, ehh raro? A que t refieres?.- Me puse nervioso, ¿Por qué?.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, confías en mi? Ichigo, lo que sea puedes decírmelo.- Se inclino peligrosamente hacía mi, o al menos eso me parecía, poso en mi sus ojos, sus hermosos y violaceos ojos, y me miro inquisitiva. Intente desviar la mirada, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de verla, hice un intento por apartarme de ahí, pero insistió.- Dime, Ichigo…

**Mucha tarea = poco tiempo para escribir…**

**Espero no tardar tanto en publicar el tercer capitulo D;**

**Chaos! ^o^'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personaes son de Don Tite, yo solo imagino cosas raras y los obligo a actuar así muajaja :3 ):3**

_- ra-raro? Yo? no, ehh raro? A que t refieres?.- Me puse nervioso, ¿Por qué?._

_- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, confías en mi? Ichigo, lo que sea puedes decírmelo.- Se inclino peligrosamente hacía mi, o al menos eso me parecía, poso en mi sus ojos, sus hermosos y violaceos ojos, y me miro inquisitiva. Intente desviar la mirada, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de verla, hice un intento por apartarme de ahí, pero insistió.- Dime, Ichigo…_

**- **¿Qué quieres que te diga Rukia? ¿Qué me gustas y que ya no puedo vivir sin ti? ¿Qué desde que llegaste has cambiado mi vida, que me diste la oportunidad de proteger lo que más quiero y que en este momento lo que más quiero eres tú? Rukia te quiero, eres la persona más especial en mi vida, y en verdad me gustas mucho…-

Bien, eso sería extremista, pero… no siento que no sea cierto, ella es muy importante para mi, eso desde hace ya mucho que lo sé, y lo primero que sentí al conocerla fue.. bueno eso fue diferente, pero conforme la fui conociendo las cosas fueron cambiando, y es que es tan terca, tan obstinada, tan grosera, tan enana, tan plana y tan gruñona! Y es tan bella, tan amable y tan… creo que me estoy confundiendo, ella es mi mejor amiga, que no? Pero Tatsuki también lo era, y puedo decir que jamás me sentí de esta manera.

No lo dije, nada de lo que pensé pudo ser articulado por mis labios, en cambio los suyos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, solo pude mirarla, mirarla y seguir mirándola, ella igual me miraba, su cara cambiaba de una serena y ligeramente preocupada a una sumamente preocupada y algo nerviosa, bajo la mirada.

- Rukia…

- Ichigo yo… no se que pasa, yo, siento algo raro, diferente.

- Diferente? .- No estoy seguro del por qué, pero algo en sus palabras me hizo sentir algo por dentro, curiosidad? Esperanza? Esperanza de que Ichigo? Rukia es… Rukia es Rukia y nunca dejará de serlo.

- Si, diferente. Siento que… ahh no lo se Ichigo ¡Es tan complicado!

- Vamos Rukia, confía en mi, que ocurre, que te molesta?

- Ichigo, tu y yo… somos amigos, cierto?.- Amigos, eso somos, por que lo pregunta? Acaso ella también siente esta calidez tan rara y esas pequeñas descargas cuando rozo accidentalmente su mano? Definitivamente estoy loco, no puedo pensar eso, no puedo fallarle, ella confía en mi, soy su amigo.

- Por que lo preguntas?

- Responde tú primero, no quisiera decir algo estupido antes de tiempo.- dijo eso ultimo mas para si misma que para mi.

- Por supuesto que somos amigos, más que eso.- La mire profundamente, ella levanto la mirada y así permanecimos unos segundos.- Eres mi mejor amiga, Rukia.- Ella sonrío levemente.- a caso lo dudas?

- No es eso, es solo que… últimamente siento que no me tienes confianza :/

- de que hablas?

- Siento desde hace un tiempo que hay algo que me ocultas, que no me quieres decir, te he notado diferente, desde hace tiempo estas dubitativo, mas de lo común, y me he dado cuenta de que a veces cuando estas asi volteas a mirarme y cuando yo lo hago para verte desvías tu rostro y tus ojos a otro punto, como si me evitaras, como si en los ratos en que piensas quisieras saber de todos menos de mi… - Definitivente eres tonta, de entre todas las personas de quien más quiero saber es de ti… ahhh ya Ichigo! Deja de decir tantas cosas sin sentido, tú, yo, no puedo, no es verdad.

- …

- No vas a decir nada?

- Oye, no veo por que piensas eso, no es nada importante, y yo no…

- Lo ves? Siempre te vas por la tangente, nos me dices nada. Hay veces en que tus problemas no hay necesidad de que me los cuentes, tan solo con verte puedo saber lo que te ocurre.- Posó su mano en mi rostro y tallo levemente mi mejilla.- tus ojos siempre me dicen todo.- sonrío.- pero este no es el caso.

- Oye, no debes preocuparte por eso, es solo momentaneo, te aseguro que después de hoy todo será como antes.

- Entonces si hay algo que te perturba.

- Tú me perturbas.- Le solté sin más.

- Yo? No quieras culparme de tus líos mentales, kurosaki.- Dijo con autosuficiencia.

- Pues es la verdad enana, me perturbas.- Me acerqué, quizás mas de lo que debería, pero lo suficiente para observar detalladamente ese punto de su rostro.

- Eres un idiota, yo no tengo la culpa.

- Claro que la tienes.- Me acerqué mas, medio centímetro quizá, pero cada milímetro cuenta en este juego.

- Estas loco, no crees que estas muy cerca?.- Retrocedió un poco.

- No .- Yo me acerqué aún más.

- Ichigo.- Su voz sonó algo quebrada, nerviosa.

- …

- Qué te ocurre?

- Nada, estoy aburrido.- Retrocedí y me puse de pie.- Como que Ishida ya se tardo, no crees?

- …

- Oi, Rukia, Sigues… - Solo sentí el dolor en mi pantorrilla derecha, ella se había puesto de pie y me habia pateado con fuerza.- ¿Qué te ocurre maldita enana? Ouch!

- Bastardo

- y ahora yo que te hice?

- Imbecil

- me las pagarás

- No me importa. Sabes, si no quieres decirme lo que te ocurré no lo hagas, después de todo yo no…- No puede evitarlo más, la tomé de la quijada y atraje su rostro hacía mi, la sujete por la nuca y la cintura y uní con fuerza mis labios a los suyos, la estruje fuerte contra mi pecho y la seguí aprisionando con mi brazos, ella peleaba por zafarse de mi agarre, pero no lo consiguió, cuando estaba por darme por vencido y soltar mis brazos de su cuerpo y separar mis labios de su boca sucedió, sus pequeños y delicados labios reaccionaron al contacto de los míos, se movieron lento, algo torpes igual que los míos y poco a poco fuimos profundizando el contacto, hasta embelezarnos tanto el uno con el otro a tal grado que lo que hiciera alrededor podría irse mucho a …

- Ichigo, ¡Ichigo!, ¿Me estas escuchando?

-ehh?

- Sabes que olvídalo, no vuelvo a decirte nada, entiendo que nada de esto te interesa.- se giró para caminar en dirección contraría a la mía.

- Rukia espera… - Sujete su mano en el aire, la retuve.- Hay, hay algo que debo decirte.- Si, exactamente como podrán imaginar, nada de lo anterior ocurrió, mis manos no abrazaron su cintura, mis labios no rozaron los suyos, su cuerpo no se hundió entre mi pecho… pero me sirvió para saberlo, para notarlo, para darme cuenta de lo que ya sabía desde un principio, pero tenia miedo a admitir, para reafirmar lo que por ella realmente sentía.

Ella me miró, esperando a que yo continuara hablando, lo hice, o a menos lo intenté.- Rukia yo…

- Hey allí están! Anduve buscándolos por toda la avenida.- El estupido de Ishida llegó en el momento más inoportuno, solté la mano de ella y me tiré de golpe sobre la banca.

- Que quieres Ishida?

- Qué ocurre? Interrumpo algo? Kuchiki-san veo que te quedó muy bien el vestido, como lo sientes?

- ehh, Esta muy comodo, la tela es bastante suave, me gusto mucho gracías Ishida :)

- No pude descubrir que tan suave era esa tela, gracias Ishida.- dije con sorna, ambos me miraron.- ¿Qué?

- Nada Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san, luces realmente linda.- Parlaba Ishida ha rukia mientras me miraba de reojo.- por cierto cual era la tiendo donde vendían el pe…

- No lo hagas.

- Que dices kurosaki?

- Ya no es necesario que lo hagas. Ya lo sé.

- Así que te diste cuenta, o más bien por fin lo aceptaste.

- Así es. Así que ya puedes parar.

- De acuerdo. Me alegra que por fin lo aceptaras.

- Hey! De que están hablando.- Gimio Rukia molesta.

- No es nada enana, ya lo descubrirás tú tambien.

- Espero que sea pronto kurosaki.

- En el momento indicado, por cierto no que hoy viajabas?

- Me estás corriendo?

- Oigan! Dejen de excluirme de sus conversaciones! Par de idiotas.

- La verdad si, vete.

- Solo por esta vez. Toma, son las piezas que faltaban, haré la mitad del reporte escrito.- Me palmeo levemente el hombro y comenzo a caminar.- Me voy antes de que te arrepientas.

- despreocúpate no pasará.

- A si? Veo que estas decidido, suerte Kurosaki.- Desapareció entre los árboles del parque. Rukia, molesta comenzo a fastidiar con sus muy entendibles preguntas.

- oyee de que hablaban?

-…

-Ichigo, no me ignores! Ahhhhhhhh y dices que soy yo tu mejor amiga, me largo.

- Celosa?

- Púdrete kurosaki!

-Haha, si verdad… Oyee babosa no me pegues!

- Babosa tu abuela!

- Que mierd… ya verás enana del demonio.

Caminamos de regreso a casa. La pasamos la mayor parte del camino discutiendo e insultándonos, eso es lo que hace divertida nuestra relación. Llegó un momento en el que todo quedó en silencio, ella caminaba unos pasos delante de mi, yo la observaba desde atrás, su silueta, su cabello, todo. Decidí que era momento de quitarle la duda de mis cambios de humor, y mis continuos giros de rostro, sin decírselo directamente, aunque no estaba seguro de si debía soltarlo todo de una vez. Como hacerlo? Yo no pienso, actúo y así lo hice.

Estábamos frente a la puerta de mi casa, a unos pasos de abrirla, ella seguía frente mió, la llame.

Rukia…

- Dime.- ella se volteo para mirarme, sujete su hombro y avance un poco hasta quedar junto a su oído.

- Te quiero.- Hale su rostro un poco y bese su mejilla, cerca de su boca, pero sin llegar a rozarla.

Sentí como mi rostro se inundaba de calor, y cobarde, honestamente cobarde, abrí la puerta, entre primero, descortésmente y salude a mi familia que se encontraba en la sala, me senté en el sillón y al alzar la mirada me encontré con la de ella, estaba algo sería, no puede evitar ruborizarme un poco, ella me empujo de un codazo y se hizo espacio en el sillón, a mi lado. No nos miramos más.

Mis hermanas se fueron a acostar y mi padre dormía en el sillón de alado, una película antigua de comedia se transmitía, por primera vez en la noche, desde el agraciado suceso, se giró para mirarme, nuestros ojos se fundieron en uno, ella sonrío.

- Lo recuerdas.- dijo repentinamente.- Tus ojos siempre me lo dicen.

- y este es el caso? .- Pregunte sin dejar de mirarla.

- Buenas noches Ichigo.- Dijo ella y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerla se despidió besando mi mejilla, curiosamente, en el mismo sitio en donde bese la suya hace unas horas.

Quizá no deje nada claro, pero fue ese día, gracias a Ishida, al billar, a mi loca imaginación y a ese beso inocente cuando me di cuenta que las cosas podrían ser diferentes a lo que creí, que quizá si lo aceptaba podría irme mejor con esa calidez extraña que existía desde que esa negra mariposa entro en mi vida, fue hoy, gracias a todo lo ocurrido este día cuando lo supe…


End file.
